


【NS】玫瑰之下

by Maniaaa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: ＊靈感來自電影＜沉靜如海＞舊書修補師N某日收到了一個奇特的委託，一本80年前戰亂時代的日記，一首傳唱至今的名曲，他和日記主人巧合相同的生日與居住地和姓名縮寫，讓他停不下對這本日記的探查，在玫瑰之下，不能說出口的秘密，80年後的命運又會是……＊架空背景





	1. 上

**S**

　　我在一個舊物拍賣裡買到一本陳舊的日記，起初我被它側邊精美的錫釦子吸引，它有紅色的外皮，上面玫瑰的雕紋裡沾著灰塵，確實是有點年代的本子了。前幾日找了師傅來拆開錫釦子，我想要的雖然已經到手，日記裡的內容卻令我感到無比的好奇。

　　原先是好奇，自頭開始閱讀片刻，疑惑卻已然取代好奇，而使我花了一整天的時間看完這本日記，在闔上之後，久久無法平復我內心的騷動。

　　我不能只是待在自己的家裡，這本日記、這本日記……也絕不該被繼續放在我的書架上積灰塵。

　　

**N**

　　今天來了一個客人，拿著他的書（顯然是本舊書）希望我可以盡可能地修復它，我接下了這樁訂單，從現在開始的一個月──我觀察了一下破損並不太多──我都得努力地修補這本日記。說到日記，這應該是那位客人（署名縮寫是SS）家人的遺物或是什麼東西之類的，總之我會在工作的時候，以不佔到我私人時間為前提地盡快處理它。

 

　　為了修復，我也連帶著閱讀了一點內容，基於職業素養我通常下一秒就會忘光，但非常巧合的，這個書寫者，他的署名是KN，可能是他名字的縮寫，和我是一樣的。他給每一篇都標上日期，而日記的第一頁，恰好是6月17日，那就是今天，那就是我的生日。我不敢說是因為這種矯情的理由還是什麼別的，我繼續向下閱讀，暫時把職業素養拋在腦後，可是我保證，當我想起我的職業素養時，我就會遺忘掉裡面的東西，誰來問我我都會當不知道。

　　那麼，這本日記的內容，自始開始，是這樣的。

 

　　　　＊

 

> **6/17　陰天**
> 
> **從現在開始，我不能寫太多東西在我的日記裡。**

 

　　距離現在數十年前，也許幾乎要一個世紀之前的這個6月17日，當時，我出生、居住的這個城鎮，並不屬於現在的這個國度，而是在另一個大國的支配之中，從報紙上出現了逾半國土將要受到敵方控管的消息的春天起，之後來自最大城市的逃難潮就一直持續到春末。

　　在逃難潮的末尾，應該幾乎不被影響的這個城鎮，從六月開始，敵軍開始進駐。

 

> **和千代一起把家裡整理過一遍，他們說要安排一個人進來住。如果夠窮的話就不會有這種噩耗了，在去買魚的時候，住隔壁的這樣說。但誰不知道這個家裡只有漂亮的大房子，其他的什麼都沒有。**
> 
> **傍晚那個要住的人來了，從不錯的車子上下來，早上來看環境的大概是他副官，而且很滿意，所以才讓他長官來住。**
> 
> **我們得給這人提供飯食和替他洗衣服，與一切生活起居必要的東西。**
> 
> **雖然不是他的傭人，卻因為無能的政客而變成他的奴隸。**

　　

　　我回到也在同個城鎮上的老家，和父母吃頓遲來的慶生宴。一整天還是不住想起那本日記，一個和我同一天生日的人，甚至我們的名字縮寫還是一樣的，他留下了一本手札，輾轉來到我手裡，也許這是一種緣分，雖然我並不那麼相信。

　　問了祖父母時代的事情，爸媽說那時就連祖父母都還只是小孩，那是曾祖父母都還年輕的那個年代，當時這裡的模樣……他們翻出了照片給我看，慶幸我們一直住在這裡，從那些黑白照片可以看出家還是同一棟房子。

　　在家的前面，曾祖父母站在一起，他們手上抱著花，在遠一點的地方有另外一幢房子，大而且漂亮。

　　這是誰的家？

　　在閉館前一個小時的圖書館找到了這地方的地圖，和現在的地圖重合起來，能大致抓出那幢房子的地址，又趕在相關單位要關門前擠了進去，等了好一陣子，我拿到了好幾個名字和幾張相片，而幸運之神眷顧，裡面就有一個是和N或者是K有關係的。

　　我沒回老家，而是去了那個照片裡的房子那裡，房子已經被拆掉，剩下一道矮磚牆，和相片裡一樣，杵在院子裡。

　　我將那個人的相片放進有玫瑰刻痕的深紅色手札，即便是黑白相片，也絲毫不能掩蓋他出色的相貌。在青苔爬了要一半以上的這個矮磚牆邊，我納悶這個叫作二宮和也的男人，曾經在這裡和誰經歷那樣的過往。

　　如果這本手札的主人是他的話。

　　

　　　　＊

 

　　80年前，6月17日。

　　 **KN**

　　當天邊陰沉一片，好似快要降雨的時候，接連湧入的逃難潮已經減緩大半，空襲全數停止，多數的居民被召集到街上，那裡全都是軍隊，正在宣布幾條居民從此必須遵守的規則，包含夜不出戶，以及必須提供進駐的軍官們住居等等事項。

　　近夏的氣候，加上雨前的潮濕悶熱，一片惶惶然之中，召集就這樣解散了。我騎單車趕在下雨前回到家裡，自最大城逃難過來的表妹千代正在醃肉，從遠遠的路口，有輛黑轎車正駛過來。

　　「我們沒有更多的房間。」我對前來的軍官解釋，但對方不予理會，他逕自踏進房子裡，禮貌地還記得刮除鞋上的泥。「我相信你們會有房間的。」他抬高下巴，將整幢房子都看過一遍，最後挑了裡面採光最好，設備也最齊全的一間。

　　傍晚那個將要打擾我們生活的男人來了，千代站在我旁邊，她剛去看我們家裡那隻好像生病的雞，沒能打理她自己的儀容，方才只是急匆匆一抹自己的瀏海。

　　一個陌生的男人要和我們住在一起，讓她無心醃肉。

　　車門在我們面前被打開，一隻穿著黑靴的腿伸了出來，我看見了那個傢伙的樣子，一張漂亮而且年輕的臉，一襲穿得完美的軍服，若這是我方的軍士，我想到哪裡都會有姑娘願意主動和他們說上幾句話，但這是一個敵人。

　　他自我介紹他所屬的軍團師別和位階，一些我發自內心不感興趣的事情，最後說了他的名字。

　　恐怕我一輩子都不可能忘記他的名字了。

　　

　　他和我們一起用晚餐，千代下午向我提議在飯菜裡面下毒，這樣我們就不必和他住在一起，也是為她的父親復仇。她介於成人與孩子之間的倔強是那麼尖銳，又單純不堪。

　　「他死了之後我們該怎麼辦？」我反問她。

　　「我們逃走。」她說，又睜大了眼睛。「可是軍隊會追上來。」

　　「不只是追上來，我們都會被抓，都會被殺死。」

　　她沮喪了一陣子，還是著手做起菜來，這些我們存起來的食糧，都要和敵人分享，就算是養在門前的犬隻也會因為憤怒而哀號不止。可是我們得保持沉默，將怒意掩藏在心底，直到這些傢伙滾出我們的土地。

 

　　千代從廚房端菜過來，我們用餐的是一張長桌子，對一個家庭來說剛好，對我和千代來說太大，對現在的這個情況而言太小。

　　那個人坐在主位上，主要是因為千代那樣擺餐具，她不太明白這些規矩，但我也不想糾正她。我坐在那個人的對面，我們在長桌的窄邊相對而坐，千代坐在我旁邊。

　　她告訴我，在那個人的餐點裡，她一點調味料都沒放，燉菜裡只有食材，甚至一滴醬油她也沒加。

　　我默許她的小報復，在毫無交談聲，而只有餐具碰撞聲的餐桌上，我用眼角餘光偷覷那個人，他吃著我們為他準備的東西，像是一點戒心也沒有，又或者是對味道沒有要求，他平靜地用餐，軍服沒換下來，在鵝黃色的燈光中，他的臉龐有溫潤的美遊走著，當光線隱沒進他脖頸上緊扣的領口，我意會過來他不應與溫和或是美麗沾上一點邊。

　　「很豐盛的一餐。」

　　他突然開口說，讓我剛放進口裡的蘿蔔都開始出汁了也沒來得及嚥下去，差點被噎到。

　　千代依然低著頭吃飯，她和我都沒有給他回應，只有他自顧自繼續說話的聲音。

　　「謝謝你們準備的晚餐，但接下來的一個禮拜，我都會在午夜左右才回來，請不用為我張羅。」

 

　　這位必須忙碌到午夜的上尉已經回到他的房間。千代把盤子端進廚房，她臉色蒼白，好半晌之後，她問我他是不是發現菜一點味道都沒有、我們是不是激怒了他。

　　我們沒有機會得知那個人的情緒，他一如他所說的早出晚歸，他的職位讓他有輛車子負責交通，又或者是他有我所想像不到的尊貴出身，這些我不想知道太多。

　　千代去街上買肉卻撲了個空，大部分的肉類都被軍隊用低價買走，看來我們就算有點小錢也只能吃院子裡的蘿蔔。

　　她不甘心，跳上單車就要騎到鄰鎮去買。我去找了撈魚的，從他那邊買了幾尾，處理處理之後大概可以吃個三天，之後沿著原路走回家裡，大門沒鎖，在我想到可能是遭小偷之前，那個人從他的房間，從樓上走了下來，沒穿軍服。

　　「抱歉，我忘記告知你們今天我會早一點回來。」他說。「因為門是鎖著的，所以擅自用了鑰匙開門。」

 

　　他竟然知道我們的備用鑰匙放在哪裡。

　　「那是魚嗎？」他問。我沒有理睬他，加快了步伐走進廚房，他沒有跟上來，慶幸廚房有個門可以阻擋住他，要是可以不要讓他再出現在我面前，那就更好。

　　晚餐是今天的魚，千代還是沒有買到肉，所以我們只能吃魚，但也不差。

　　「今天也是很豐盛的一餐。」他又開口說話。「這裡的魚很新鮮，我住的地方沒有這麼新鮮的魚，也沒有貝類。」

　　我停下筷子抬頭看他，他正看著我，讓我再次低下頭，他似乎也低下頭來。

　　「我借住的房間裡，有一台被鎖起來的鋼琴，那是你們誰的嗎？」

　　千代側過頭望了我一眼，她沒有說話，繼續安靜地咀嚼。

 

　　「這裡不需要音樂。」我壓低聲音回他，音調聽起來大概沒有什麼起伏。我感覺千代聳起她的肩膀，像她平常緊張的樣子。「鎖起來才不會遭竊。」

　　「但這裡的治安看起來很好。」他這樣說。「能夠給我鑰匙嗎？」

 

　　我還能不服從他的命令嗎？千代去把鑰匙拿來，交到他的手裡，自那天之後，如果他在午夜之前歸來的晚上，那通常是八點左右，大部分人都還沒上床就寢之前，我就能聽見從二樓傳來的鋼琴聲。

　　他的房間曾經是我的房間，他手下的鋼琴曾經是我賴以維生用的鋼琴。琴聲響起的那天，就註定我不會有安穩的睡眠，想像他如何彈奏我的鋼琴，那樣優美的旋律是從他手指下流洩出來的，讓我輾轉反側，總是失眠。

　　我想拿回鑰匙，好讓他停下彈奏。

 

　　早上他的車子駛遠之後，我拿了備用鑰匙進他房間裡，從前我們通常不鎖門，用鑰匙打開自己的房門是頭一遭。

　　他床邊擺著千代每天要給他送的毛巾，從它散亂的狀態看起來，是他昨晚沐浴之後用過的，之後千代也得進來替他收拾這些，只要這樣想，我就可以合理化自己正把那些毛巾摺疊起來的舉動。

　　他幾乎沒怎麼弄亂房間，就連被褥也鋪得和我之前差不多，其他的家具更是都在原位，除了因為披掛他的衣服，而讓那些家具蒙上一層陰影以外，它們如常令人喜愛，尤其是我的鋼琴，它就安好地被擺在窗邊，沒有被鎖上。

　　鑰匙到底被他放到哪裡去了？在找到鑰匙之前，我擅自彈了一小段旋律，又彈了一小段，再彈一小段，最後，被一陣突來的敲門聲打斷。

　　門是開著的……門是開著的！

　　「抱歉。」

 

　　是他道歉的，他又道歉了，讓我懷疑起抱歉已然成了他的口頭禪，然而我並沒有收下他這分歉意的資格，他就站在門邊，用他在午後陽光中更顯得柔和的眼睛看著我，彷彿饒恕了我擅入他房間的行為。在這個房間裡我無處躲藏，像個偷兒一樣把手藏在自己身後，心虛得不能再更心虛，又不得不直面他。

　　「你能彈琴？」他這樣問，突然走到我身邊。「剛才那是什麼？」

　　「那沒什麼。」我不得已只好同他對話，他約莫是沒料到我會回應他，又離我更近了一點，讓我嗅到他身上和那疊毛巾一樣的沐浴露氣味，我想逃開，又不甘願如此，最後伸出一隻被我自己掐得發紅的右手，在鋼琴上如他要求地按了幾個鍵。

　　「我自己作的曲子，只是一小段。」

 

　　最後一個音還未消失，我從鋼琴抬頭，就像晚餐那次一樣，我又和他的視線撞在一起，這次他率先別過臉。

　　「抱歉，你隨時可以進來彈琴，以後我不會鎖上門。」他手上捏著他的皮手套，我瞥見他手指上有個指環，套在中指上，像是一個訂婚的告示，他發覺了我的視線，但沒就那個戒指多作解釋，他也沒有必要這麼做。

　　那天晚上，早已不是他說會晚回來的那一個禮拜了，在過了午夜以後，他也依然沒有踏入家門，千代披著外套，給我煮了一點熱湯，雖然是夏天入夜之後卻有點冷，她要我別再等門了。

　　「我不是在等門。」

　　夜晚太過安靜，甚至一點他們最喜愛製造的警報或是叫嚷聲也無，我待在客廳裡，窗子沒關，從灌進來的風，能感覺到有一點不安的氣息。

　　「這幾天妳沒有買到肉，後來都去哪裡了？」

　　「哪裡也沒去。」千代說。她的手指攢緊了湯碗，卸了指甲油的甲面顯得蒼白，從我們的鎮裡充滿軍人，她再也沒有心情擺弄那些。

　　「但我看見妳在鎮中心。」

　　她匆匆望了我一眼，拿走了我手上喝完的碗，我們沒再繼續這個話題，她像有話要說卻吞了回去的樣子，時間已經很晚，她反常地晚睡，而且不是在等門，一下子摸她自己的頭髮，把它們纏在手指上捲，一下子又用牙齒啃下嘴唇。

　　「妳要小心點。」我對在窗邊的她這樣說。她承諾我她會的，她瘦削的身體裹在外套裡，我想起我母親曾經說過我們相似，在她轉過身來的此刻，她的神情堅定無比，我明白過來我們之間的差異巨大得讓我不敢想像，也無法企及。

　　

　　隔天，她依然出現來用早餐，她的頭髮剛才才洗過，現在還有點微濕，身上有個燒焦的味道，後來的一周我都沒再看過她穿那個晚上的那件衣服，我猜想那是在某個地方被燒成灰燼了，因為上面沾染了不該出現的東西，譬如某個人的血跡。

　　她的手臂上有點擦傷，她用薄外套掩蓋它，露出袖口的部分，她對我說那是做菜不慎製造出來的。

　　上尉用早餐時看報紙，他不太看他吃的東西，多半的注意力在報紙上，千代給他端盤、收盤，他都沒有對千代的傷口多說什麼，甚至我懷疑他根本就沒有發覺。

　　因此而鬆懈的我，在不久之後就要後悔自己的愚蠢。

 

　　在這之後又一周，千代被兩個士兵架著上了大車，她發誓她沒有參與數周前街上的騷亂事件，但他們很確定千代參與其中，他們有別人給出來的口供，我追出去，就算跑得再快也追不上他們，在車上還有別的人也被抓捕起來，我知道他們是千代的朋友。

　　在千代保證我她會小心的那個晚上，我就開始害怕這一天的到來，而這真的發生了，就在我的面前，因為我和其他同齡人相比瘦弱的身體讓我不能拿槍，現在我也追不上帶走千代的車子。

　　我騎上單車，用我從未有過的力氣一路騎到鎮中心，沒能看到千代的蹤影，大車上都只有士兵，所有的公共建築都有士兵站崗把持，貿然闖入只會是更加愚蠢的行為。在我焦慮的盡頭出現的是那個男人，他就像我們首次見面那樣，悠然從轎車上下來，走到我的面前。

　　那是我第一次叫出他的名字，而我一輩子，永遠，也不會忘記。

　　櫻井翔。

　　

　　他身邊還有其他的人，他們發現他望著我這裡，對我的身分開始疑惑起來，櫻井向他們解釋我是誰，我不知道他和他們說了什麼，但我知道我現在走不了。

　　「你怎麼在──」他的話才說到一半就被我打斷。「千代、千代被帶走了。」我的氣息依然紊亂，讓我說不好一句話，也分不清楚我該對誰說話，對誰不該說話。有那麼一瞬間，我認為他是唯一一個可以救出千代的人，至少千代每天都為他準備那些吃的，還替他洗衣服、做那些雜事，即便千代是個對他不親切的人，但她還那麼年輕，我不能……我得求他，如果千代都有勇氣為了我們這個鎮裡的人這樣做，我沒理由不保護她。

　　「冷靜點。」

　　他自我的手臂下扶住我，靠在我耳邊說話。他沒戴手套，體溫從他撐住我的手傳來，讓我相信他是一個活人。越過他的肩膀，我看見他的同僚，幾個男人正往這邊看過來。

　　這可能會讓他們起疑。

　　「冷靜點，你好點了嗎？」他問。我朝他點了點頭，很快地和他分開來，他也向後退了一步，我們之間隔得老遠，我們就應該要隔這麼遠。「你能不能等我一個禮拜？」

　　「一個禮拜……」我重複了他的話。「可是千代不能等這麼久，他們會刑求她！」

　　他搖搖頭，深深地看了我一眼，然後轉身走回他的同僚身邊，除了他以外的人對我投來輕蔑的眼神，羞恥與恐懼讓我幾乎不能動彈，我不能相信我懇求了他，而且說了那樣的話。

 

　　我回到家裡，千代的房間還有她的東西，她將我母親的衣服改小來穿，也很適合她，我不敢收拾她的房間，那樣會讓我覺得她再也不可能回來。

　　櫻井在八點之前到家，我聽見他的腳步聲，從大門到客廳，從客廳到樓梯，從樓梯到位在我正上方的他的房間。

　　我沒吃晚餐，也沒替他準備晚餐。打算用睡眠來忘卻飢餓，所以我早就躺在床上，夏日至此已過了最炎熱的時候，窗邊的風鈴不時還被風刮出一些細碎可愛的聲響，我聽著風鈴聲，以為將要進入夢鄉的時候，鋼琴的聲音就在此刻響起。

　　他沒有從頭彈奏，但我能聽出那是德布西的月光，朦朧地從天花板上降下來，鋪蓋在我的身上。然而今天是個看不見月亮的夜晚，厚重的雲層讓黑夜又要更黑，在沒有一點燈光的，我的房間裡，我卻覺得因為他的琴聲，而有月光灑落我的床邊。

　　琴聲停了，我睡不著，又聽見他的腳步聲下來一樓，最後停在我的門前。

　　他敲響我的門。 

 

 

 


	2. 中

 

　　

　　「二宮さん。」他從外面叫喚我，我從床上溜下來，走到門前，但不敢去碰那個門把。

　　「你可能睡著了……」他的聲音小了下來。「如果你還醒著的話，請聽我說，千代さん今天已經被轉移到最大城。」

　　我聞言拉開門，他向後退了一步，訝異很快從他的臉上褪下來。

　　「有一張目擊者拍的照片，如果她沒有出現在裡面，大概只會從輕發落。」他說。

　　「我不相信從輕發落。」我握緊了門把，將門往前推，他怕我關上門，用腳擋在那裡，那是他這幾天以來做的最粗魯的事情。

　　「你要去救她嗎？」他突然這樣問，聲音要比之前低，較我要高的身體遮擋了從走廊打過來的燈光，使我隱沒在他的陰影裡，我想起早上的恐懼，理智告訴我不能和他對抗。

　　「不要離開這裡。」他輕輕地說，「你不能想像外面有多危險。」

 

　　「我不是一無是處的弱者。」他話語裡的保護成分讓我窘迫不已。「謝謝你的幫助，不會再有下次，可以的話我也希望你把這些都忘掉。」

　　「我不可能忘掉。」他說。

　　這是一個威脅還是什麼？我的手指幾乎要扣進門板裡，他是一個前來佔領我們土地以及奴役我們的軍人，在深夜被他溫柔如水的琴聲欺騙的時候，我就應該要想到這些。

　　「晚安。」他說。又向後面退了一步，他的帽子規矩地被他拿在身側，他的頭髮整齊，與之前相比卻有些凌亂，眼下有憔悴的青。「祝好眠。」

　　「我要好眠的話，你別再彈鋼琴了。」我朝他說。他轉過來和我對視，從脖子開始，直到他的耳廓，都有點發紅。

　　「抱歉。我彈得不太好，我只學了很短的幾年。」他像在被責問一樣回我的話。「沒有譜所以也只是零碎的幾段。」

　　「不會不好。」我說。「不是你彈的不好，所以我這樣說。」

　　「那為什麼……」

　　「沒有為什麼。」我的語氣裡有將要發怒的前兆，即便我此刻非常冷靜。「在有敵人在的房子裡，不想聽見一點音樂，因為音樂是美好的，所以現在，不需要。」

　　在給他回話的餘地之前，我摔上了門，把他隔絕在有燈光的走廊上，而我在我漆黑的房間裡，止不住地發抖起來。

　　

　　在那次後他沒再彈過琴，我詳細記錄他每天出門和歸來的時間，將那些統整起來，交給住在附近的田中，田中是某個組織的成員，除此以外，他是之前和千代走得最近的。

　　「我上次看到從別的地方來的長官對他很殷勤。」田中說，他挪了挪他頭上的那頂報童帽，好把他的眼睛遮擋住。「說不定是哪裡的大人物。」

　　「我不清楚。」我把寫了時間的紙交給他，他接過去之後塞進口袋裡，又追問起我更多那個人的事情。

　　「千代總是在他的行蹤上打馬虎眼。」田中忿忿道。「我看她是被那傢伙的臉迷惑了？如果要我說的話，說不定他們在你眼皮底下──」

　　「閉嘴！」

　　我反應過來的時候，我已經揪著他的領口，而他被嚇了一跳，如我所願閉上了嘴，又伸手去摸他的帽子。「我對你很失望，二宮。」他說。「連千代那個娘們都有膽識。」

 

　　「她到底在做些什麼？」我問他。

　　田中努了努嘴，他別開了頭，從他的眼神裡我知道他不信任我，一點也不。

 

　　　　＊

 

　　櫻井有整整一個月都非常忙碌，直到雞的病都好了，我在弄煎蛋的時候，他也沒有出現在餐桌前。

　　九月下了一場暴雨，我在院子裡收還沒晾乾的那些衣物和毛巾，於視力所能及的地方，黑轎車開了過來，他的副官給他打傘，比他還要高的身材大半晾在傘外面，肩頭都是濕的，讓人無從判斷是盡責還是諂媚。他走過院子的時候望了我一眼，車子不久之後駛離，在黑影完全消失在地平線時，我看見他拿著把傘走進院子裡。

　　「我幫你收吧。」他撐開雨傘，那個樣子沒辦法收衣服，可他沒有發現，他用空下來的那隻手去撈掛在上面的床單，連帶扯得曬衣繩搖晃不止。

　　「夠了！夠了！你進去裡面。」

　　「至少幫你撐傘……」

　　「不需要，快收完了。」

　　「如果我說這是一個命令呢。」

 

　　他的本性終於要暴露出來了。這個貌似溫和有禮，和其他進佔這裡的軍人明顯不同，甚至連當地的姑娘也不碰一下的這個人，在他良好教養的皮相之下有怎樣的惡魔蟄伏其中，現在我就將要明白了。

　　「那我就會服從。」他的傘讓我沒再繼續淋雨，但溼黏在我身上的衣服，才讓我有免去屈辱的感覺。「我會服從，服從是喪家之犬的最高美德了。」

　　他眨了很多下眼睛，有難堪的神色浮現出來，沒再接話而只是沉默地杵在那兒，撐著傘，確保我在他傘下的那片陰翳裡。

　　

　　星期一的時候他出門得很早，天濛濛亮著，我騎著單車去買點魚，漁獲在早上就會被搶光，果然在港邊早早就都是人潮，隊伍排得非常長，終於輪到我的時候一點兒也不剩了，在那之後，新鮮的魚又被拿了出來。

　　他們說要是魚賣給了我也只會進別人的肚子裡，其他家裡有軍官的人也一概買不到東西，在六月的時候誰都認為這是噩耗，甚至為那些有人進駐的家庭感到同情，之後就不是這樣子了。

　　「拿著他們給的錢，滾到鎮中心去買。」

　　「他們沒有仁慈到多給那些，給我一點魚吧，拜託……我真的需要這些。」

　　魚腥味這時候是多麼好聞的氣味，我已經能想像魚被處理好放在砧板上的模樣，光是這樣我的肚子就餓得絞痛起來。

　　我被擠到人潮之外，有個人走到我旁邊，那是田中。

　　他說千代已經死了。

 

　　他講了一點千代後來的遭遇，港邊的風特別烈，我寧願我聽不清楚，風一陣一陣刮在我身上，我還穿著她補過的衣服，她卻再也不可能睜開眼睛，就連被扔在何處都無從知曉。

　　「我們有個游擊隊。」田中開口，他跺腳把菸踩熄，他的太太買了五條魚過來，分了兩條給我。「下個月有個大一點的慶典，他們頭子要作壽，就在那天出動。」

　　他沒有把計畫詳細地告訴我，我的地位在可信任與背叛者之間，因為千代死了，所以我又往可信任那裡移近很大的一步。

　　在作壽的那天，田中他們要讓他作古。

　　直到在給那隻老到不能生蛋的雞拔毛時，我還在想游擊隊的事情。想他們將要在哪裡集結，會穿越哪些我慣常走過的城鎮道路，會殺掉多少我們的敵人，不去想他們可能會失敗。

 

　　櫻井回來了。

　　就像田中說的，櫻井告知我他在那天不會回來，他從不說他去做什麼，他也沒有必要告訴我。少了千代的餐桌今天是最寒磣的，我給那兩條魚抹了厚厚的鹽，慶幸這裡不缺鹽，一小塊魚就可以很下飯。

　　用完餐之後，他從他的口袋裡翻出一個用紙包起來的東西給我，那是一副女錶，掛在千代手上的那只，裡面還有一封信，看起來寫得很急。

　　「你從哪裡拿來的。」我問他。

　　手錶被放在桌上，紙被揉在我的手掌心裡。他在我面前，像他平常那樣站得很直。「她斷氣之後，士兵從她手上剝下來的。」他說。「算是證物。」

　　最後的一點她還活著的希望都灰飛煙滅了，比起田中，櫻井更像是給我捎來死訊的使者，他說他對千代的死感到很抱歉，他含不住淚水的眼睛斂了下來，我不能被他的悲傷感染，他的悲傷來的這麼突兀，一個軍官為了佔領區的異議份子落淚是正常的嗎？他使我陷入了空前的混亂，就從他已然發紅的鼻尖開始，結束在我擁抱上他的那刻。

　　他們秋冬的衣服是羊毛做的，這樣的料子在這裡要花上我從前一個月的薪水才有，織紋很細緻，就連指尖都摸索不出一點瑕疵，他比我預期得瘦，足夠讓我攀上他的背，在那時我才想到，我正在撫摸的已然是他的後頸，他的身體在我手下僵硬得像樺樹。

　　不能再繼續下去了。

　　當有想吻他的念頭浮現出來，而他的嘴唇就近在咫尺的時候，我明白我是個惡人。

　　「你那天能不出門嗎？」

　　我們的鼻尖幾乎靠在一起，在這個距離之內，我和他說話，他吸了一口氣，想要離開我，但放在他腰上的手讓他哪裡都去不了，在我的手裡，我可以掌控他的行動，我可以讓他為我喘息，如果他不反抗我、如果他默許我。

　　他的手抓在桌沿，那隻中指戴著個戒指的手，上面浮著淡青色的血管，就抓在那裡，冷靜地、克制地──

　　未能如我所願，他照常在那個時間出門，我們的游擊隊將要把他們的慶典攪得一片混亂，這會是個不安寧的夜。

　　我站在窗邊，像好幾個月前那次一樣，八點的鐘敲響，宵禁的時間開始，從這裡可以看到的街上空無一人，路燈只有幾盞亮著，愈往鎮中心的方向愈亮，反方向則是鄉下本應有的漆黑夜晚。

　　在稀薄的燈光下，有個女人的身影從灌木叢裡鑽出來，她拖著腳，從我這裡聽不到一點聲音，只能看見她左顧右盼，越過了車道跑到這側來。這時候我才看清楚了她是田中的妻子，我和她對上了視線，但她的要找的人不是我，她臉上的恐懼有些怪異，在這種時候幾乎可怖。

　　她跑到一戶人家的後門那裡，他們開門讓她進去。她前腳才剛躲好，後腳士兵就追過來了。

 

　　我把窗簾拉嚴實，家裡的燈也關起來，在客廳裡來回踱步。鐘擺的聲音變得很響，駛近的車子要比之前更多了，然後是一連串的吆喝聲，腳步聲自車道開始蔓延開來，在寧靜的街道上踏出一片紛雜的跫音。

　　我希望他們不要捉到她，我在黑暗裡為她祈求，連默念的聲音也不敢太大，所有的不當彷彿都不能隱藏似的，我懷疑、我懷疑他們全都會知道，然後追趕過來。

　　無燈的屋子裡，突然一道亮光刺了進來，伴隨著闔上門的聲音，霎時間又消失。

　　這樣好好進屋的人，現在只有可能是櫻井。

　　「你應該到你的床上去，不該待在這裡。」他低聲說，並且直直朝我走過來，我看不清楚他，他走得很快，帶起一陣帶著外面味道的風，一個辛辣的、殘酷的味道。

　　「發生什麼事了？」我在他的要求下回到自己的房間，他沒回答我，我問這個問題也不是全然不知事實，只是比起游擊隊，我用了另一種更狡詐的方式參與這場騷亂，對於我方而言是，對於敵方而言也是，對於櫻井更是。

　　「向我保證你整晚都沒有離開這裡，你的房子，和你的房間。」

　　「我保證。」

　　「很好……」他的吐息沒有幾秒前的急躁，變得細而穩。「很好。」

　　「現在要搜你的房子，因為這是我的居所，在我的同意之後士兵才能進來，能明白嗎？」

 

　　「……可以。」

　　「好。」他輕輕吸了口氣，按開了我房間的燈，所有的地方都被照映得很清楚、很明亮，我的驚慌必須在我瞳孔適應光線之前掩藏起來，那是我擅長的。

　　他下了命令，幾個士兵進來我的房子裡，他們的靴子在地毯上踩，把每個可能窩藏嫌疑犯的地方都一一打開來，而且不可能要求他們復原。這些暴風一般的搜索之後將要無果，我很確定，在這個屋子裡他們什麼東西都得不到。

　　櫻井在起居室裡，他比我見過的任何時候都看來要苛刻而且嚴肅，像是在盯著他們的進度，又或者是在監視我，我披著外套杵在他旁邊，見證房子被翻得亂七八糟。

　　「什麼也沒發現，長官。」

　　他們的搜索很迅速，一下子所有的士兵又撤到外邊去，櫻井走在他們的後面，最後輕巧地關上房子的大門。

 

　　田中的妻子在隔天中午被捉到了，連帶著她藏匿的那一家，現在只剩下房子而不見人。櫻井在下午回來，他直接回到他的房間，沒有和我打上照面，晚上又倉促地出門，車子在外面等他，他自樓梯快步走下，向我道了聲晚安就揚長而去。

　　確定他已經走遠而且不會回來過夜，隔日早晨我走上樓梯，到了他的房間前面，米色的門橫在那裡，一轉玫瑰金色的門把，門便在我面前開啟。

　　我只是要收走他的毛巾而已，每次我都得這樣告訴自己，他也總是把東西放在一個靠近門的地方，不曉得是要給我方便還是不願我走進去。

　　窗邊的簾子大敞，陽光就那樣透了進來，琴鍵被他蓋上，但沒有鎖住。在鋼琴的最上面放著幾封信，已經有拆過的痕跡，來自他們的最大城，那些信是我替他收的，同樣地址的幾封摸起來有些厚，似乎是長信，那會是他家人寫給他的？他未婚妻寫給他的？

　　我把信紙自信封中小心地取出來，裡面夾著一張相片，落到了地上，是一對年紀較他要小的孩子，從信裡我知道那是他的妹妹與弟弟，信是他母親寫給他的，一如這裡的母親，盡是叨叨絮絮，又不得不收斂擔憂的字句。

　　待我聽到車子駛來的聲音，我還沒把那些信塞回信封中，他自車裡下來，抬起了臉望向這裡的窗，我就在窗子裡，和因為日光而瞇起眼睛的他對上眼。

　　糟透了，那真是糟透了。

　　我將琴蓋掀開，裝作在彈琴的樣子，但沒有按下一個鍵。他的信已被放回原位，在他上來之前。

　　「我打擾到你了嗎？」他站在門邊說話，我從琴椅起身，最後望了一眼他的信，擠出一個「沒有。」就要從他身邊，從這個狹窄的走廊離開，他卻突然伸手攔住我。

　　「昨天晚上很抱歉。」他說。

　　「我知道鎮中心出了點事情，所以你們來這裡搜捕躲起來的人。」我回他的話，又向前走了一步，他往常不這樣強硬，今天卻刻意不願體察別人的情緒，而要迫使我止步。他除去了帽子，甚至衣服也穿得不那麼整齊。他依然站在他的門邊，像是一個輕鬆的、以寒暄開始的審問。

　　出乎我的預料，他不是要和我提搜捕的事情。他把房間的門完全打開，朝裡面走了一步，希望我能彈一次鋼琴給他聽。

　　這會是我不能說出口的歉意。我走進房內，坐穩琴椅，在他殷切的目光下，撫上我想念已久的琴鍵，當第一個音落下來，他的存在也變得稀薄，眼角餘光中雖然有他那雙裹著長靴的腿交叉擱放，給常春藤綠椅墊捧著的他，在這個時候我看不見。

　　我希望曲子永遠不要到盡頭，永遠不要。

 

　　

　　 **S**

　　在預定修復那本日記的一個月之內，我給修復書籍的那位先生撥去數通電話。我迫切地等待書被修好，甚至有些後悔我不該那樣輕易交出日記，裡面幾個已經毀損的部分都是非常重要的，甚至就前後的內容推敲起來，也許可以大膽地斷定這是人為的毀損。

　　這位日記的主人，KN先生紀錄了自己在這個城鎮淪為佔領區時的日子，是保存得非常詳實的當代記錄，甚至作為這個城鎮的歷史的一部份，它無疑非常真實，真實得令人訝異萬分。

　　每一日我都期盼我能找出他，和那位與他經歷這些的人。尤其是後者，從裡面細微的線索……與他相關的事情，能夠直指出他身分的片段，都恰好無法辨識。

　　我得等待日記被修復完成。

　　

　　今天接到了修復書籍先生打來的電話，我們約在一個咖啡廳，終戰後大概八十年的現在這裡是間咖啡廳，從前是個辦公處所，佔領狀態解除之後就被拆除，輾轉蓋了幾棟樓，最後成了咖啡廳和複合式的商場。

　　我選在落地窗邊，那位先生一下子就看到我，進了店裡坐下來。

　　「您的書籍我還未修復好。」他戴上手套，稍微翻開日記給我看。「外皮上的清潔不難，但要處理內文的部分，會有些耗費時間。」

　　「是指要修復毀損內容的部分？」我問他，他點了點頭，又拿出一個文件夾，我接了過來，發現那是KN的資料，他說他從合法公開的管道能找到的就是這些。

　　KN的身分要是確定，接下來的難題便是那位軍官究竟是誰，這個就要難多了。外邊的天色漸漸暗下來，在很短的時間之內從晴天轉陰，有要降雨的樣子。我沒和修補書籍的先生說明我是怎麼得到這本日記，和他的交談中，我想他認為那是我家人的物品，而我也希望他那樣覺得。

　　咖啡喝到一半，雨就真的降了下來，日記又被帶走，今日還未等到它的修復完成。街上的行人加快步伐，在濛濛細雨的情景中，咖啡廳正播到「手捧玫瑰的愛人」那首歌，要讓人分不清是經典還是老調重彈，翻唱的人太多了，也分不出是誰唱的，只有旋律總是一模一樣，哀愁旋律、浪漫歌詞的愛國歌曲，所有的人都聽過這首曲子，它是下課的鐘聲，或是農村夜晚的報時曲。

　　雨絲不久模糊了落地窗，已然成了色塊化開來的街道上，時間迅速地倒流，而我耳邊的歌聲，也變得縹縹緲緲、細細微微。

 

　　 **N**

　　我正要踏出咖啡廳時，「手捧玫瑰的愛人」的前奏才剛響起，自小這首歌曲就是我的床邊鬧鐘，我的生活中哪裡都是這首歌曲的痕跡。

　　從被細雨潤濕的窗邊，署名SS的先生向我招了招手再次道別，我對他感到很抱歉，對這本日記的好奇，讓我擅自延後修復完它的時間，我想找出八十年前在我老家隔壁的那幢屋子裡究竟發生過怎樣的事情。

　　那恐怕是應該被塵封住的秘密，就如同這本日記的封皮雕上的玫瑰，在玫瑰之下說的話，就永遠不該洩漏出去。＊註1

　　

　　　　＊

 

　　80年前，11月1日　

　　 **KN**

　　今日下了第一場雪，天色不是太好，我打算將停在院子的單車挪進房子裡。田中的妻子和那整家人消失了之後，他們家裡的牲畜沒有人能照顧，在這附近跑開來，有一隻雞竄進了我的院子，和我原先養的那幾隻爭著吃飼料，我把牠養了起來。

　　自從下雪，院子種的一點菜也都種不起來了，冬季將臨給這個城鎮帶來的只有更多的恐慌，對於家庭而言分配到的食物量不太足夠，對我來說夠多，煤炭也用不完，住附近的夏川太太用她煲好的菜和我換煤炭，她的大兒子和我一個年紀，上一樣的學校，體格夠好所以去了前線，到現在一封信也捎不回來，六月那陣子她們家的人不和我說話，對她而言，也許不能接受一個和自己兒子一樣大的人還好端端的在這裡。

　　我才剛推開廚房的門要去牽單車，就看見一頂灰撲撲的報童帽在不遠的地方，一道矮牆的旁邊，我幾乎一眼就能認出那是田中，他身為游擊隊的一份子，在那個夜晚之後失去了行蹤，接著他的妻子也被捕獲。田中看見我，壓低了帽子迅速從另一個方向離開，在同一時間，我聽見櫻井的車子熄火的聲音。

　　若他是從那裡來的，他會看到田中，果不其然我看見他的副官望著田中消失的方向上前和他說了些話，而他微微側過頭，神情裡有少見的倦怠，在黑傘之下尤甚。他看見了我在院子裡，和他副官又說了幾句話，之後車子便照常駛離，他從正門進屋，我自廚房的門回屋，還沒踏進去之前就聽到他的咳嗽聲，讓我突然明白他的倦怠何來。

　　他在門邊慢條斯理地摘下帽子和褪去大衣，少了支撐身量的大衣，暖黃燈光下的他恬靜而溫和，透著一股因病而來的蒼白。我在廚房門後面，隔著紗窗看他，從他疲倦的臉上，我讀出了空隙，這是我的可趁之機。

　　「我還以為田中被捕了。」我朝著站在走廊末尾的他說。他抬起眼睛看我，又低下頭刮他鞋子上的髒雪。「因為證據不足被釋放了。」他說話帶著點鼻音和低啞，聽來有種聲嘶力竭的味道。我很清楚田中無疑有參與游擊隊，現在他回來了，千代卻依然在不知道哪裡的地方，他們會不會讓她曝屍荒野？他們怎樣對待她？他們……他們殺害了她。

　　櫻井直直地望著我，我看了一眼牆上掛著的鏡子，發現我臉上竟是近乎憤怒的表情。

　　「田中是個聰明的人。」櫻井說。「如果所有人裡能活下來一個，他很清楚那必須要是他。」

　　「如果所有人裡能活下來一個，我希望那是千代。」

　　「抱歉。」櫻井斜斜地倚在牆上。「我試過了，我試過很多次，在來到這裡之前，很多很多次，這種情況中，一百個人裡通常只能救下三個人。」

　　我不太確定我明白他在說什麼，他看出了我的錯愕，說他很厭惡用比例來衡量人的性命，但事實上，千代只是不夠幸運，她就是那不幸的九十七個人，他們錯過了很好的時機，他們因為各種不巧而失去了脫罪的可能性。

　　我感覺自己既在點頭，又在搖頭，他到底在說什麼，他……他到底在做什麼？

　　我想起千代最後的那封信，信上只寫了寥寥數個字，她說她愛她的祖國，她願意為她而死。一陣難以言明的顫慄感從我足底直竄上來，我感覺千代用她細弱的雙手拉住我的衣襬，她身在黑暗裡，是光明的、銳利的、潔淨無瑕的模樣，像我的母親，像我的祖母，像我深愛的這塊土地。

　　走廊上櫻井站在亮的那處，他被高燒的悶紅簇擁著，我知道──我將要扶著暗銅色的牆腰，輕輕撥掉千代的手，穿越室內混濁的空氣，蹣跚向他走去。

 

　　

TBC

＊Sub rosa：意即under the rose，保守秘密的意思。


	3. 下（前半）

 

　　我從抽屜裡翻出溫度計，櫻井順從地張開嘴，讓我把溫度計放在他的舌下。而他躺在床上，任由我剝他的衣褲和鞋襪，似乎真的很難受的樣子，他閉著眼睛，一下子反抗我的動作，不給我一點方便；一下子去拉被子要蓋住他因為褪去衣物而發冷的身體。

　　「先去泡澡。」我拉著他，用背撞開浴室的門，把他放進滿水的浴缸裡，又再添了一點熱水進去保暖。

　　照顧一個生病而且發燒的人的方法，我只能勉強回想起我母親對我做的那些。

　　在他待在浴室的時候，我去煮了一點淡粥，他勉強吃了幾口就說不要了，把碗推得老遠，還帶著水氣的身體又想直接鑽進被子裡。他簡直不講理又任性，我得處理他，不想他病死在我家裡，我就得要受他的頤指氣使，但又對他無從來氣。

　　軍醫出入我的房子，他們在二樓時，我就只願待在離那裡最遠的廚房，可最後我還是留在客廳裡，這是我的家，我要有點主人的樣子，就算有那些他們高級別的人過來這裡，我也沒有離開的理由。

　　這幾天我的家門口怕是要被踏壞了，他到底是誰，讓被佔領區的最高司令都前來探望他。我聽見他搖鈴的聲音，這幾日我過得像個傭人，這種時候我得到廚房去給他裝一杯水，拿到樓上給他。我走到他房門前，門是敞開的，裡面有其他的軍官，齊刷刷朝著我望過來。

　　櫻井披著他的軍外套坐在床上，對我伸出了手，要我過去遞水給他。我的出現顯然打斷了他們的談話，這裡的司令官和他道別，他們用普通的音量對話，對我沒有顧忌。我從隻言片語裡明白過來櫻井原來和一些我難以想像的上級人物都有些親戚關係，他的身分縱使我不想窺探，也能從他的舉止和教養中推知一二。

　　送走他的訪客，我闔上大門，盯著他們的車子走遠，正要轉身回廚房，一抬頭就看到櫻井站在樓梯的邊緣，趴在我擦得發亮的木扶手上。

　　「抱歉、抱歉，我其實不想喝水。」他對我說。「只是他們待得太久了。」

　　「那也是我要比你更不愉快。」我回他。

　　「是的。」他的臉上掛著微笑。「謝謝你讓他們離開。」他走了下來，前陣子我知道他那是肺炎，在診斷之後他卻反而病得更厲害，現在好起來了一點，還是一臉蒼白，需要熱食給他蒸出氣色。

　　「要我幫忙嗎？」他主動提議道，視線停在我手裡的燉菜上，那只要稍微熱一下就好，我這樣告訴他，又想起我從未讓他進過廚房，就這幾日看來，他也不是能勝任這樣雜務的人物。

　　

　　我們如常用餐，今天的午餐是燉菜加上稀飯，誰看了都會覺得奇怪的組合，他吃得一點埋怨也沒有。有食慾了以後，他總是老實地清空我給他準備的，即便我收拾的時候他已經安靜地睡著，在盤子下也會壓著一張紙條寫著點話，不離他愛說的那幾句。

　　「上次沒來得及問你，你彈的是你作的曲子嗎？」他接過我又給他盛的燉菜，從桌子的另一端問我。

　　「是。」我應他。「是以前寫的了，應付考試用的。」

　　「你是音樂學院的學生？」

　　我是音樂學院的學生。我點了下頭，但不想再回他的話。要是提到這些過往，只會讓我更想坐到鋼琴的前面。那間學院因為戰事而關閉，在收拾行李離開的那天下了小雨，雨珠從我的帽沿紛亂地滴下，我和揹著提琴的友人擁抱，他一周後將要奔赴戰場，他的提琴將無用武之地，他身上揹的，會改易成槍。

　　從那之後我再也沒有見過我的友人，他在一年前成為戰爭英雄，藏身高塔上狙擊了三百多個敵軍，然後現在，我們活在敵軍的陰影之下。

 

　　起居室裡的壁爐生著火，我坐在壁爐的左側，櫻井就坐在右側。經過我的同意，在爐邊烤火暖身體的瑣碎時間裡，他快把我家書架上的書全都讀過一遍，現在大概是複習了，我看見他又在翻同一本書。

　　「你要它嗎？」他把它蓋起來遞給我。恐怕他誤會我視線的意思，但那實在讓我無從解釋起，只好順勢收下他交給我的。

　　他到底在想什麼？

　　布製的書皮很稱手，我將書翻開來，在那些排列得擁擠的文字間，我好像是在尋找櫻井視線的軌跡。而櫻井，他向後靠上了椅背，把自己裹在我的羊毛毯子中間，不顧不管地閉上了眼睛。窗外開始飄起雪來，電力在八點之後就斷了，壁爐的亮光沾上紅栗色的地毯，在那裡飄搖著，像是外邊陣陣打上窗子的風。

 

　　「等到我病好一點之後，會離開這個城鎮，跟著軍團前進的路線到下一個地方去。」他說。「這段日子叨擾你太多，我很抱歉。」

　　屋內現在只有我翻書的聲音，櫻井坐在椅子裡，他把毯子圍到自己的下巴那麼高，看起來像是只露出兩隻眼睛，它們半斂著，有點睡前的迷糊和強打精神的恍惚。

　　「你氣色還是很差。」我在數這一頁有幾個動詞。「病養好了再走吧。」

　　「那就是今天我被交代的，把病養好。」他說。他沒有再睜眼，但我感覺他也不是在睡覺。這是屋裡最溫暖的地方，讓人昏昏欲睡，可要是睡著了，又因為太過溫暖而不利病情。

　　櫻井在我的建議下回到他的房間，我跟上去，打算把他的房間弄得有益他的康復，又還是留下一扇未關的窗。

　　他的咳嗽一直無法痊癒，前陣子鬧的胸痛倒是好了大半。沒魚的日子持續太久，我打算抓跑進院子裡的那隻雞，牠長得乾巴巴的，好像養不肥，晚上就要讓牠出現在餐桌上。在院子裡和雞纏鬥才沒多久，把牠撈到我手上抓牢了的時候，從圍牆邊我看見櫻井撐著傘朝這裡走來。

　　他的車子去哪裡了？他的副官又去哪裡了？

　　留在城鎮的軍隊要比之前少了一半以上，據說是因為戰線朝著北方推進，所以這些攪擾我們生活的傢伙也去了北邊，但也不過是聽說，清楚知道這怎麼回事的人，是不會和我提這些的。

　　那還是十二月中旬的事情。

　　到了一月初，駛過上空的，我們的盟友空投愈來愈多勸降的傳單，誰撿到了誰就要倒楣。夏川太太終於收到了她兒子的信，裡面說他從戰俘營中逃出，他們隨著我們的盟軍向南走，那是一個月以前的信，要是順利，他們現在應該差不多抵達了被佔領區的邊境。

　　若這是真的，那麼便是指向一個我們期盼已久的結果，這樣受制於人的生活，將在這半年之後……在不久之後結束，千代也終於能得到一點安慰，我當時是這麼相信的。

　　我如往常擦拭放我父母親相片的相框。灰塵瀰漫的這個房子裡，櫻井壓抑著的咳嗽聲就混在那裡面，使我難受。

 

　　　　＊

 

　　 **S**

　　為了找出那位軍官的身分，我來到一個協會，他們協助戰後那些國家被條約解散（形同滅亡）的軍士與流亡海外的人士，頗受批評。該國的最大城，也是我老家在的地方，那裡經歷戰後五十年的託管後，正式和這個國家整併。

　　我在一個小型的會客室和協會的人見面，我沒說日記的事情，只是表達尋人的意圖，而這是協會常遇到的委託，他們不疑有他，開始應著我的描述從他們的名單裡篩選可能的人，但搜尋未果。

　　「如果您可以提供更詳細的資料，甚至是照片，都會讓事情變得容易。」他們說。

 

　　我不能這樣輕易放棄。

　　我搭了最早的一班飛機回老家，母親要被嚇傻了，還以為是出了大事我才這樣急匆匆的回來，她追問我的來意，但日記裡的東西，我認為不該這樣早就洩露出去。

　　「是和手捧玫瑰的愛人有關係的。」我回答她。她哦了一聲，哼起那首歌來，手在圍裙上摸了幾下，說她晚點要去我祖母（她的母親）那裡一趟，祖母昨天因為消化道出血被送進了醫院。

　　我和母親一起去探望祖母，她躺在起了點皺褶的床單上，瘦削的手搭在胸前，見到母親和我，她擠出了點笑容，用她細細的嗓音喚我母親的小名，又輕輕擁抱了我。

　　我們回家裡收拾祖母的東西，在倉庫裡拖出了一箱舊衣服，壓在箱底的是幾件尤其別緻的，領口繡著珍珠，質料摸起來像真絲，我們把那箱子裡的東西清出來，找到了一張她年輕時的相片。

　　「她和我說她從小就在附近工廠做女工。」我母親拿起那張相片。「我從來不相信她，她是在工廠工作了好幾十年，但她為我做的那些事情，和她說話寫字的遣詞用字，都不像她們。」她笑了笑，突然抬手抹掉了淚水，說她今晚沒空，希望我能去陪我祖母。

　　我給祖母買了一盤削好的水果，她笑著要我吃就好，伸手接過我應她要求帶來的東西，在看見那件絲綢洋裝和相片時，她蹙了一下眉，喃喃自語道我祖父又把東西亂放。

　　「他喜歡我這張相片。」她說。「我想我可能快要去找他了。」

　　我沒見過我的祖父。

　　「他就是一個普普通通的人，沒有什麼特別的地方，只有勇敢，他很勇敢。」

　　「他從軍嗎？」

　　她搖了搖頭，問我願不願意聽她說點話，她全身都有些痛，等會兒想好好睡一覺，但現在她想和我聊天。

　　

　　　　＊

 

　　79年前，1月1日。

　　 **KN**

　　新年的第一天，全城鎮的人都給自己放了假，櫻井說他晚上不會回來，顯然他們那裡有活動，就如同這裡每家每戶都在慶祝新的一年一樣。

　　街道上連一個剷雪的人也見不到，在這樣的日子裡誰在乎雪呢？如果它們沒過了膝蓋，那就隔天早上再清吧，就連自己慶祝新年的我都是這樣想的。

　　過了午夜沒幾分鐘，櫻井回來了，他轉動鑰匙把門鎖上，慢慢地踱上階梯，腳步聽起來很輕，我從廚房裡能望見他鐵灰色制服的一角。他走到樓梯的轉角處，讓扶手撐著他的身子，在我覺得他不太對勁的那刻，他的身影很乾脆地從樓梯上滾落下來，一路摔到鋪著地毯的走廊，沒有發出一點痛呼。

　　「你醉了。」我要把他攙扶起來，但他推開我，用上了他最大的力道，幾乎讓我不能接近他哪怕一步。「你真的醉了。」

　　他真的醉了，醉得深沉，那雙失去焦距的雙眼讓我害怕，我聽見他近似低泣的話語，說著我聽不明白的內容，可是我寧願他這樣，如果他沉默，我要更害怕。

　　天知道這個城鎮裡多添了幾個醉醺醺的軍人。

　　把他安頓在我的床上以後，我在家裡巡了一次，看見院子的圍牆邊站著幾個女人，她們的捲髮才剛整理過，夜風帶來她們的香水味，在稀少的燈光下，她們擦得嫣紅的嘴唇依然潤澤無比，空氣中飄散著她們吐出來的煙霧，或是她們手上香菸的白煙。

　　其中有個女人和我對上了視線，她壓低帽子，連著其他女人一起上車離開這裡，往鎮中心去了。

　　我回到屋中，發現因為突來的停電已是一片漆黑，只好從抽屜裡翻找備用的蠟燭點上，就著微弱的火光，我走進房間。

　　櫻井躺在我的床上，他自己脫掉了靴子，好像固有的任性習慣一樣扔在地上等著我去收拾，身體蜷成一個隆起的小丘，縮在被子裡。

　　「是她們送你回來的嗎？」我拿起他的鞋，放妥之後湊到床邊去問他。他瞇起眼看我，很快地又要趁著酒意翻個身昏睡過去。

　　我爬上床，膝蓋都要陷進床墊裡，壓著他的肩膀迫使他只能望著我、回答我所有的問題。

　　「發生什麼事情了？」

　　「什麼事情也沒有。」他回答。

　　「一定出了什麼事，否則你不會這麼失態。」

　　他聞言睜開眼睛，這次他的目光真的定在我身上，「你不了解我，二宮さん。」他說，「和她們一點關係也沒有。」

　　所以她們是一群深夜在鄉下遊蕩、兜售笑容的女子嗎？她們肯定是從鎮中心來的，有些甚至都不是本地人，哪裡有軍隊，哪裡就有她們。

　　「我真的累了。」他背過身去，不打算再搭理我。「現在讓我休息吧。」

 

　　「不。」我說。「不只是這樣無聊的事情。」

　　他驀然從醉意中驚醒，但他的手腳仍然沉重而遲鈍，無法推開在他身上的我，也不可能就這樣離開我的床。他知道這是哪裡嗎？我知道我在做什麼嗎？這樣濃重的夜晚裡，因為失去電力而沒有一點光，燭火些微的明滅改易襯著他忽晴忽暗的神色，讓我愈發痛苦。

　　此刻我想承認我的痛苦，它正在黑暗中蔓延。

　　「你明天出門嗎？」我的聲音比我想像的還要低啞，不似病了，但我大概病了，如果這樣相信，我們都會比較愉快。

　　他眉頭緊蹙，我帶給他的只會有疼痛，就在我的房間裡。他的衣服在我的手下，從扣得穩妥的那道扣子開始迸裂，好像我把他從中間撕碎，又好像我把絲絹自最美麗的那處拆毀，也或許，這不過是一張蒼白的紙，要是浸了水，就要脆弱、就要崩碎。

　　「我不出門。」他說。「所以別等門了。」

　　他的手抓在黃銅製的床柱上，當我們都已然赤著身體，在厚重被子裹著的熱度之內，他仍要緊抓著床柱。

　　「晚安。」我說，「新年快樂。」

　　他驚慌地望著我，沒有附和晚安或是新年快樂。在我吹熄蠟燭之後，就著我們這般不正常的體勢，我把自己發硬的那處塞進他身體，盡可能地朝著最深的、最溫暖的地方直進，不去思考，不去看他。

　　不思考，不看他。

　　我不知道是他疼痛的多還是我，每往前一吋，他就顫抖得像要溺水在這張床裡，一場不呼救的溺水，黏膩的空氣裡連我也要窒息，我也快要……快要窒息，就在這具毫無反應卻也不抗拒的肉體上。他打算想像自己的下半身不存在，所以他的雙手那樣焦急地握在床柱上，眼睛半闔著彷彿在經歷夢魘。

　　那是一個炙熱的、緊窄的，讓我隨著慾望浮沉的處所，令人語塞，使人淚流。我要是有靈魂，大概正清醒地望著和他交疊的自己，看著那張看了二十幾年的臉上隱忍爽快的表情，看著他為我敞開的身體，看著他因痛楚扭曲的眼尾，若是可以，就潛進他的胸膛裡。

　　然後我會說──在我知道誰也聽不見我的時候──不要走。

　　不要走、不要走、別走。

　　我的心裡有猛獸在嘶吼，牠在吼，牠在低泣，牠在懊悔，但那都不能是我。

 

　　　　＊

 

　　隔天一早，漫地都是傳單，自天上灑下來的，這次沒有士兵拿著槍讓人別撿，但去撿的人還是少。這些撿了也就只是添點柴薪的用途，上面寫的內容，沒有人在意，也習慣了別去看，別去在意。

　　城鎮裡靜悄悄的，不曉得是因為新年的第二天還沒有人醒還是如何，我倒是醒了，在長期貧瘠的睡眠之後，我變得難入睡又易醒，只得醒來把沾上了點點血跡和污漬的床單洗好，卻突然覺得曝曬它要讓人覺得羞恥，所以疊了起來又扔回冷水裡。

　　我的手要凍僵了，要命的，遠遠地看到又有新的軍隊，我不認識的旗幟懸得高高，正緩緩開入這個城鎮，挾帶著一股熱烈的歡喜之氣。

　　在另一個方向，黝暗的街角那頭，我看見褪下了軍服的士兵和昨夜見到的女人相攜著，上了一輛車，不知道打算前往哪裡。

　　「別說出去，幫幫我們，我們沒可能在這裡活下去。」她搖下了車窗求饒，「看在我以前住在你隔壁的份上。」

　　她原來是某家尤其貧窮的女孩子，我在這之前，認不出化了濃妝的她，但現在可以。她要和她的敵人，她的情郎逃去哪裡？對她來說約莫那個士兵也不是什麼敵人，是個就算到了這種時候，也願意帶走她的情人，她的愛人。

　　我沒說話只是點頭，她含淚把車窗拉上，有道別的手勢長久停留在窗邊，一直到我聽見櫻井那兒有動靜，她的手也沒離開過，揮著、揮著，緩慢地揮著，遲遲不肯放下。

　　

　　起居室的窗子裡，櫻井就站在那兒，玻璃窗起了一層水氣，讓他的臉孔模糊不堪，只餘下他環著自己上臂的姿勢，好像他怕冷。

　　「太遲了。」他望著他們離開的車子，不輕不重地說，又或許是在對我說。我關了門，把它鎖緊，一下子室內凝滯的空氣又要讓我無法喘息。他站在我面前，穿著一件不怎麼樣的素色毛衣，搭在手臂上的指尖陷在衣服裡，那是蓬鬆的，或是粗糙的，當我抓上那裡時，我明白過來，衣服根本就不重要。

　　在這個我從來不允許他接近的地方、在已然沒有敵我的時候，城鎮又再次陷落了。

　　此刻不會有寒冷，也沒有喧鬧，只有漫長的，漫長的嘆息，我和他之間，一道不能越過的牆就要崩毀。

　　「你說的不出門──」

　　「我得去鎮中心，我有責任。」他說。「你看見現在是怎麼回事了。」

　　他扶著額頭和我說話，我突然明白過來，那句「太遲了」原來是他對自己說的。

　　「不如待在這裡。」我回答他，感覺自己為他仰起了頭，連脖子也拉伸開來，在那細微的疼痛中，他靠在牆上，我靠在他的身上，他的唇瓣比我想像中要來得冷，或許我也是冷的，但那不妨礙這個親吻，他想要把我推開，所以一隻手按在我的臉上，那枚戒指映著光，嵌進我的皮膚。

　　「夠了。」櫻井也同樣仰起他的臉，不知在張望何處。「你不曉得你在做什麼，就連昨晚都是。」

　　恐怕不曉得自己在做什麼的人，也包括他。「告訴我──」我又湊上去，「那是不是在等你的人？」

　　他知道我在說的是他的訂婚戒指，和他的未婚妻。他低下頭來，眼睫蓊動，彷彿正在懺悔。被我弄得濕潤的嘴唇打顫著，他說，是的。

　　沒有什麼比這個更理所當然了。她會等他，他會回去，他們會一起過日子，也許有幾個孩子，然後他們會老，但那是很久很久以後的事了。

　　「那麼。」我聽見我這樣說，我想城鎮仍然在與她多舛的命運搏鬥，所以我這麼不平靜，「要是你現在去鎮中心，等於要讓等著你的他們失望，你會被捕，哪裡都去不了，這一定不是他們期待的。」

　　他至此沉默了。

　　在他無垠的沉默中，我拿過了他手裡的鑰匙，他房間的、這幢房子的，和鋼琴的，全部鎖上。

 

 

 


	4. 下（後半）

　　我們的城鎮重回自由的福澤與庇蔭之下，而今天的太陽，與昨日的太陽，就我看來都是一樣的。很多雲在天邊積聚，稀少的陽光只透了一點進房間，光點打落地毯，其中幾束在櫻井赤著的腳背上。

　　「把鞋子穿上吧。」我解了房間的鎖，給他送飯進來。「這裡的春天還是一樣冷，不要著涼了。」

　　一直在一個房間裡怎麼會感冒──他低聲這樣說，接過了我送的午餐，他在鋼琴旁邊的桌子用了起來，幾個禮拜之前他還會介意只有他在用餐而我沒有，但很快就不多說什麼了，我等到他吃完再把碗盤收走，在這之前，或是之後，我們上床。

　　那通常是在下午，我給他彈一首曲子，他可以挑他喜歡的任何一首，只要我有聽過，那就不是太難的事情。我會把鑰匙插入琴蓋的鎖孔，掀開琴蓋，他站在我的邊上或是坐在哪裡，在這一曲的時間內，我是一個音樂學院的學生，他不是滯留這個城鎮躲藏的敵方軍官。

　　「你說過你是音樂學院的學生。」他的腿夾放在我的腰間，我要向前傾身，才好聽他說話。「我也曾經，想來這裡念音樂學院。」他說。

　　「這裡是有最好的學校。」我回答他。「我沒有請過正式的老師，家裡原本也沒有鋼琴，農閒的時候和鎮裡的牧師太太在教堂學的，她教我很多。」話說得太多、太快，讓我的呼吸變得要更急促，「後來她幫我拿到一封推薦信，我考了試，就進去學院了。」

　　櫻井訝異地看著我，一瞬間我們有些像是朋友，又因為正在用彼此身體取暖的行為讓我失了這種想法。而櫻井，他顯然一點掩飾的心思都沒有，情緒像我看過最斑斕的畫一樣，在他臉上潑展開來。「你應該到你們的最大城去，或是哪裡，你屬於那些地方……那些演奏廳，你知道的。」他話說到最後，聲音就細了下去。「我很抱歉。」

　　「這和你沒有關係。」我說，想著要走的時候得去把鋼琴鎖起。

　　這樣瑣碎的對談總是發生在我們褪去衣服的時候，今天是例外。我低頭扣上我的釦子，他撐頭在床上望著我，浴室裡的水正洶湧注入浴缸。從沒被關上的門，水氣沒了出來，室內起了一層薄霧，我們呼吸的聲音也好像飄到了空中。他常常望著那裡，越過我的身體，凝視房間的天花板，那裡會有什麼，在懸著而未亮起的燈以外，還會有什麼。

　　「二宮。」

　　我回過神來，是夏川，夏川太太的兒子，他正在和我說話，櫻井不在這裡。今天是禮拜日，夏川與他的家人一同前來教堂，從前教堂的鋼琴由我來彈，那或許是牧師太太對我的一點偏好溢於言表，但夏川家裡就有鋼琴，作為這鎮上唯二的音樂學院學生，他從不和我爭這一點機會。

　　現在夏川家的鋼琴典當掉了，從戰場上回來的夏川渴望音樂，就如同我在那年之內每日焦灼著的、煎熬著的。

　　「我能去你家裡彈上一首嗎，只要一首。」夏川說。他的臉頰紅潤，一邊應付著這裡的居民對他的好奇，他就像是個英雄一般，重新回到了我們的城鎮，帶著他因為在戰俘營裡的拖延治療而沒可能好起來的腿傷。

　　「為什麼不用教堂的？」

　　「教堂的音不準，調音師多久沒來了？」他這樣問我。「但你家的是對的，我每天都聽到你彈。」

　　我每天都彈。

　　想到櫻井仍然在那個房間裡，而夏川暗示的是，等會兒禮拜結束後像老朋友一樣熱情地拜訪我的房子，就使我不安。甚至，或許他對我起疑……田中在哪裡？我隨即去找田中的身影，又回想起戰爭結束之後，以他為首，這個城鎮組織了一個自治團體，和我們的盟軍合作，負責治安、巡邏等等事務，也為了找出藏匿的敵軍而持續搜捕行動。

　　但願夏川只是想要彈鋼琴。

 

　　櫻井今晚待在我位於一樓的房間，那裡是儲藏室──我向所有人那樣說。他們的步伐往二樓走去，進了那間有鋼琴的房間，夏川做了點手部的伸展，就興沖沖地彈了起來。他的手指在琴鍵上逡巡，肩膀因為興奮而聳起，彈的是什麼我已經忘記了，我只允諾他這一次，也許顯得我很吝嗇，但是我不想那架鋼琴被任何人碰觸。

　　「你過得怎麼樣？」夏川和我道別，「聽說你這裡之前住了一個軍官。」

　　「已經沒事了。」我說。「他們都離開很久了。」

　　我在說謊，和夏川的背影揮手時，我深知我撒了謊，在這個平靜卻又混亂的時候，我要對自己撒幾次謊才夠。

　　說謊的第一步，應該是要先騙過自己，如果我能做到……

　　我的口袋裡有全部的鑰匙，那把鎖住櫻井的和那把鎖住鋼琴的，一拿在手上就好像要被灼傷。我用它轉開門，按下門把，走進房內那一片用於隱藏他的黑暗中。開燈之前，我聽到他急急吸一口氣的聲音。

　　「你想要這樣嗎？」我問他。

　　他想要待在這樣子的黑暗裡嗎？這或許得永遠持續下去，沒有盡頭的苦牢，將要如何折磨他，要如何凌遲我。但他說他喜歡這樣，能讓他聽得更清楚。

　　「很多時候耳朵相比眼睛要來的有用。」他說話的模樣讓我想起曾經課堂上的老師，陳述一件事實，好像發掘一個真理。「你今天能彈琴嗎，就一首？」

　　「現在已經是晚上。」我推託道，可是他不肯善罷干休，他說，「只要一首。」好像這是他所能有的最大懇求。

　　於是他坐上床沿，手臂撐在身體的旁邊，雙腿打直交在前面，那只是很普通的樣子，卻是我見過他最好看的模樣，從哪裡能感覺到他的不同？他望著我，在他的目光下什麼東西都會變成夏日的鮮花，他能讓它們活過來，地上的爬蟲也會因此化成蝴蝶，輕綃綁成的翅膀透出永恆且美麗的光采。

　　過了此刻不會再有，一旦有什麼東西稍微改變分毫，我就不能為他彈奏出這首曲子。它從我的手指下流洩出來，好像我天生知道這段旋律，它在我的腦海裡，反覆千千萬萬遍，終於在這個時候得以被釋放。

　　過了今日，我能不能不再為自己感到可恥。我要感覺不到我的手指了，若這能是一個無窮無盡的夜晚，讓我把想說出來的話，卑鄙地全都彈奏出來，我願意用我僅剩的東西去換。

 

　　「這是我聽過最美的曲子，它一定要有一個名字。」

　　「你想要它叫什麼？」

　　他隨即沉默了。

　　「我會為它取個名字。」我說。「也許很久以後。」

 

　　當晚我們上了床，櫻井又往上看，他這次凝視的是我。他說，慢一點。他說，快一點。他的指尖纏繞著我的頭髮，比以往緊地環抱著我，在他暖而潮濕的體溫烘托下，我嚐到了眼淚的味道，即便誰也沒有哭泣，無人感覺悲傷。

 

　　　　＊

 

　　 **N**

　　有一個星期，我都不在室內，而是滿城鎮地跑，花了一堆油錢，去了好幾個地方，一一比對我從日記裡能夠確認出來的線索。

　　這本日記的所有者二宮先生提及的千代，如他描述的，於80年前失蹤，她被捕後的紀錄非我能入手，因此只好放棄朝著這個方向尋找，有極大的可能她確實在被捕後遭到處決身亡。失去一個線索，能找出另一人身分的機會就愈渺茫。我查到了田中，他的妻子亦在戰爭中失蹤，而他，令人意外地，作為一名反抗活動的參與者，他在中晚年的時候搬遷到了當時敵國的首都（因戰敗後託管，現在已是我國的一城），在那裡一直到他離世。

　　他沒有子嗣與現存親屬，這條線索又斷在這裡。幸運的是，我的失望沒有持續太久，一通來自為田中管理財產的律師的電話，讓我能進去田中的故居，雖然我不確定會有怎樣的幫助。

　　

　　79年前，1月25日。

　　 **KN**

　　距離終戰才方要一個月，這個城鎮從戰爭結束的喜悅，逐漸被相互猜忌的陰雲籠罩，如同那個和士兵私奔的女子說的，他們在這裡沒可能活下去，而她是對的。

　　「這樣的懷疑是無稽之談。」我告訴停在我家門前的軍人們，我不可能窩藏誰。他們告訴我收到了一些信件，也是為了我的清白，所以他們必須做一次檢查。

　　田中也來了，和一些軍隊的人一起，他們警告我藏匿敵軍是要吃牢飯的，我明白，在必要的時候我還可以讓手或眼皮都不因謊言而發顫。士兵進入搜索，和半年前的光景一樣，我站在起居室，身邊站的不是櫻井。我的手心被冷汗浸濕，目光不能游移，逮人的技巧，無論哪方都優秀無比，他們在找尋敵軍的同時，也在監視我。

　　「終戰時他沒有出現。」田中又在摸他的帽沿，從口袋裡翻出了菸，打算走到外面去抽。「這是一個合理的懷疑。」

　　我沒回答他。

　　「抽嗎？」他問。

　　我和田中一同走到屋子外面，近中午的時候太陽正大，打正上方照下來，但天氣還冷，所以可以說是舒服的日光。

　　我從田中那裡接過一支菸，借了他的火，又借助了尼古丁，懨懨地抽。

 

　　「你知道我太太後來怎麼了。」

　　「逃了？」我問，「死了？」

　　田中搖了搖頭，「消失了、失蹤了，找不到人了。那要是有希望還是沒希望的？」他吐出一口菸，「我是真的不能失去她。」

　　我彈掉菸頭上的灰，想起半年前失蹤，據說已經不在世上的千代，她離家的時候還是夏天，現在已是凋敝的冬日，這既漫長又短暫的六個月，改變了太多事情，譬如我開始彈琴，偶爾去以前的學生家裡教他們鋼琴，試圖回到我以前生活的步調上。

　　我總是先彈一次新曲子給他們聽，有次我彈錯了，那個男孩子輕輕地喊了我一聲，但我沒有發覺，自顧自地彈下去，那是櫻井彈過的曲子，那時我躺在床鋪上，聽他的琴聲從天花板飄降下來，溫柔地覆在我的身上。我摸上枕頭邊，隨著他彈出每個音，我的手指也不受控制地，在枕頭上按下一個又一個印子。

　　「老師怎麼會彈錯，從來沒有這樣過。」他說。我記得我摸了摸他的頭，像所有做錯事情的長輩一樣，然後要他坐到琴椅上來彈一次給我聽，好讓他忘記我的脫序，事實上我的生活已經脫離了軌道，但我們都想它依然平穩。

　　我說的是我和櫻井翔。

　　他在樓梯下的儲藏室，那裡有個空間，幾乎沒有人看得出來，就算用敲的，也很難知道門究竟該從哪裡開啟。

　　「說真的，二宮。」田中踩熄了他手上吸沒幾口的菸。「他在哪裡？」

　　他指的當然是櫻井。

　　「讓士兵去搜，結果很快就會出來。」我回答他。他相信我或是不相信我，都不能不接受士兵搜房子之後的結論。而我希望，我祈禱，我深切的祈求，櫻井不要被找到。

　　和田中的交談沒有持續太久，士兵接連出了屋，報告沒有收穫。我的手兜在外套的口袋裡，田中和別的軍官正在寫報告，他們問我的出身地、年紀、職業還有一些盤查時會被問的事情，我如實回答，正要和他們說聲再見，好讓他們再也不要出現在這幢屋子附近時，從二樓那扇不知何時被開啟的窗子，我聽見了，我們都聽見了，那是鋼琴的聲音。

　　他彈得輕柔，無比適合這樣和喣的午後，太陽的光線刺進我的眼睛，我不能移開仰視那扇窗的目光，但仍免不了我看見士兵們再次進入屋子裡，讓樂音硬生生被中斷。

　　「你有什麼要說的嗎？」田中旁邊的軍官這樣問我，他要給我上銬，但田中阻止了他，也許是看在我們過往的情分上。

　　「那是巴哈十二平均律第一部的前奏曲。」我說。「你們應該讓他演奏完。」

　　

　　　　＊

 

　　 **N**

　　抵達田中的房子已經是早上，我一下飛機就直奔那裡，彷彿感覺不到一點疲勞。在過來的路上，我小心地翻閱那本日記，連著我做的筆記，一次一次地想找出更多的線索。

 

 

> 　　1/26　晴天
> 
> 　　在藏匿敵軍的罪名之下，我有兩個選擇，一是入監服刑，另一個是繳納大筆罰金。我選擇了後者，為了再見他一面，我沒有太多的時間可以浪費。在他被送離這個城鎮之前，我得再見他一次，我想見他。
> 
> 　　田中替我偷得了空，讓我進去見他，但失敗了。聽說他的審判還沒開始，他們要對他用測謊儀，如果他能通過，也許事情會有轉圜的餘地。

 

　　田中的家看得出曾有一位老者獨居在這裡，線索的價值不高，如果能有書信或是日記之類的文書，對這件事情才會有具體的幫助。我離開了房子，外邊開始飄雨，讓人有些沮喪的心情，但我感覺我距離那位軍官更接近了，因為這是他出生、居住的城市。

　　

　　 **S**

　　從祖母那裡離開，還好記得帶上了雨傘，沒有被突來的雨淋濕，但令人意外地，在這附近的街區看見了修補書籍的先生。我向他招手，他也向我致意，我們和上次一樣找了一間咖啡廳，他將那本修補完畢的日記交還予我，並且向我道歉，為了他的延期，也為了他擅自查證裡面的內容。

　　「那不是我家人的，所以也不能算是侵犯了我的隱私。」我這樣告訴他，對於日記，先前我一直刻意保守它的祕密，但現在，也許它是一個必須被說出來的故事，當它準備好之後。

　　「關於手捧玫瑰的愛人。」我率先開啟這個話題，「你知道他的作曲者是誰嗎？」

　　「你認為有可能是這位KN，也就是二宮和也譜的曲對嗎。」修補書籍的先生說，他放下手中的咖啡，抹去杯緣的咖啡漬，輕輕地用指尖敲弄杯子。

　　我接著說下去，「一直以來，手捧玫瑰的愛人都被視為夏川裕的作品，那個城鎮為他豎立雕像，誰都能說出一點他的生平。但是當時也在同一個地方，非常近的距離，有一個才華和他不相上下，甚至也許更甚於他的人，可能才是這首歌曲真正的作者。」

　　先生從咖啡裡抬頭，他有一雙琥珀色的眼睛，在那時候我才發現。

　　「你要說的是，更重要的，這不是一首愛國歌曲，也許該說不只是愛國歌曲。它更像是，我大膽的推斷，是他寫給那位軍官的──」他話語未完，我忍不住匆匆接上：「情歌。」

　　「對，情歌。」他又抿了一口咖啡。

　　「難以想像這會在那個時代發生。」我也跟著喝了一口。「但現在我非常確定它確實存在，而且不能讓它就這樣被深埋起來，這世界上的人應該要知道這首曲子是誰作的，還有它背後的故事。」

　　「先生──抱歉，我不曉得你的本名，所以這樣稱呼你。你是鑽研史學的研究者？」他問。我笑了笑說不是，我是一個專寫報導的文字工作者，寫過幾本書。

　　「哦，報導文學，你是作家。」他點了點頭。「真希望我也能在你的書裡面佔有一席之地，你有要出書嗎？」

　　「我想會的，如果我能度過一些……施壓。」我說得避重就輕。「你說一席之地？若你不介意，我一定會寫到修補書籍的事情。」

　　「不是的。」他拿出一張舊相片，拍攝時間大概20年前，是一個四代家族的全家福。

　　「夏川裕是我的曾祖父，他在我一歲的時候去世了。」

　　他看出了我的驚訝。

　　「我也讀過這本日記，我明白你想把它告訴世人的想法，雖然我是他的曾孫，但不會干預你，真相不該永遠被隱藏。」

　　「是的……真相不該永遠被隱藏。」我因為他說的話有點感動。

　　「但願你能找出那位軍官是誰，他經歷了怎樣的故事，而後又在哪裡。」他這樣說。而我告訴他──我已經有了線索。他是我向外述說的第一人，我認為他有知的權利。

　　從提包裡，我翻出了方才從我祖母那兒記錄下來的一段口述筆記，字跡潦草但應仍可辨識，我交給他，他細細地抽了一口氣，慎重地翻開來。

 

　　　　＊

 

　　 **來自靜川裕子的口述筆記。**

 

　　我出生在那個國家最大城一個富裕的家族，從沒穿過一件花布作的成衣，從未經歷過飢餓與寒冷，我是和睦大家庭裡的小女兒，在十六歲的時候，和父母指定的一位男性訂下了婚約，他將彎起的手臂微微抬起，在春天的午後，我勾上他的手臂，在花園裡散步，他長我八歲，像是兄長，但我很快地愛上他，喜歡他。我沒見過太多的男性，一到適婚年齡，他就是我唯一的選擇。

　　那次的見面之後我們訂婚，他離開家鄉上了戰場，我已婚的姊妹們安慰我他將要很快回來，我非常思念他，即便只有一次見面，我對他也不甚了解，可是我，那時只是一個不諳世事的女孩，從未去過學校，除了兄弟姊妹以外沒有朋友，他就是我的全部。

　　在我期盼的盡頭，我們戰敗了。

　　那是我第一次感受到真的有一場戰爭在發生。在夜裡我被母親喚醒，她要我安靜地下樓，坐上車，什麼也別問地離開，我問她那他們呢，她要我別問，我又問，那櫻井さん呢，她才告訴我我們戰敗了，而她還穿著絲綢睡衣。家裡的下僕都被遣散，我自己把衣服穿好，提著皮箱子下樓，箱子裡裝櫻井さん送給我的一本書和幾件衣服，就這樣上了車，離開我的父母與熟悉的城市。

　　到了下一個鎮，接應我的人在空襲中失蹤，我頓失依靠。我和我的司機待在一起，他也是家裡的傭人，叫做靜川，是個大學生。

　　他很照顧我，教會我做每一件事情，不厭其煩，因為他我才能在終戰後的混亂活下來，並且像個普通人一樣活下去，忘記我如夢般的過往。自從那個晚上的分別後，我不曾再見過我的父母親，我投靠姊姊和姊夫好一陣子，但戰後的經濟海嘯摧毀了他們的事業，他們相繼破產，我離開他們的庇護，在街頭上不知如何是好，有醉醺醺的人會靠過來，問我一個晚上要多少錢，我很恐懼，又很迷惘，我拔腿就逃，一路奔跑，希望我的未婚夫能拯救我，但那希望渺茫，他很可能回不來，他說不定會失去手腳或是眼睛，我好害怕，他大概不會是那個溫柔英俊的人了。

　　我去把訂婚戒指典當掉，才發現我不愛他，一點也不，現在我只想有個家，有點錢，不要作為戰敗歸來的軍人最後的戰利品而活，我想讀書，想工作，想在溫暖的房間裡睡著。

 

　　靜川出現在我面前，他說他找到工作了，怯生生地，他望向我沒有戴戒指的手，然後問我願不願意嫁給他。於是我和他結婚，定居下來，在附近的工廠任職，有了一點積蓄，和他生了幾個孩子，生活辛苦，但還過得下去。

　　我要說的是在這之後發生的事情。

　　我們居住在最大城，當時正在戰勝方的託管之下。有天家裡的門鈴被按響，我抱著孩子去應門，在門外的是一個我不認識的男人，他身邊站著──我不可能忘記──我的未婚夫。

　　他既沒有斷手斷腳，看起來也都好好的，我訝異他的生還，卻不能表現出來，因為我已背叛了我們的婚約，他有足夠控訴我的理由。

　　另一位我不熟識的男子發話，他問我是不是那位裕子小姐。我說不是，我一直居住於這個城區，自小在工廠工作，我不認識這個人。

　　我和他說話的時候，在他旁邊的那人正望著我，他手上已經沒有訂婚戒指了，看起來認不出我，我不曉得他怎麼會變成這樣，也許是他頭部受過傷讓他的記憶出了問題。所以我放心地大膽撒謊，同時我手上的硬繭又讓我慚愧，我早已不是他認識的模樣，不可能會是，我那時被保護得什麼也不明白，但是我戀慕過他，那是真的，那是真的……

　　「敝姓二宮。」那個男人自我介紹道。「我們想找到他的家人，任何有幫助的消息──」

　　我沒有聽完後半句，就關上了門，把他們拒絕在外，往後我從未再見過他們。

　　至今，這一輩子，我都在後悔我不該這麼做，我想要祈求他的原諒，但終歸沒有成功，我依然為了自己的自私與懦弱感到羞愧與無盡的懊悔。

 

　　──孩子，你把我說的話記錄下來了嗎？

　　──是的，一字不差。

 

　　──我希望他過得好，比希望自己過得好還要更多，但那又有什麼用呢？從此以後，我教導我的孩子們、我的孫子們正直的重要，可是你們所有人的正直與善良，也無從影響我的過錯。

 

　　 **N**

　　我和委託我的先生一起趕去戶籍機關，在協會的幫助之下，一份陳舊的文件終於得以來到我們手上，它盡是肉眼可見的脆弱，看起來曾經歷過水淹，或是別的災難。

　　那是一份陸軍中尉的資料，有他的相片、姓名和他的從屬師別與軍團。他的紀錄最後停留在駐守那個城鎮時，他二十五歲。還有一份非常機密的，他的審判紀錄，上面說對他施用了測謊儀，徵狀顯示他供述的都非謊言，在玫瑰日記未有書寫的最後，他通過了測謊。

　　「我們認為那可能是施打某種不合法的藥劑，一些紀錄對這種藥劑施用的後果有詳加紀載，它可能會影響一部份腦部的功能，但那個時候，非常多人願意冒險。」

　　協會的一位醫師這樣告訴我們，看來玫瑰日記的秘密已然解開。

 

　　　　＊

 

　　和委託書籍修補的先生一起走出戶籍機關的大門，我們有一搭沒一搭地聊著天氣，誰都不願意繼續碰觸這個話題。夜晚的都市喧鬧繁忙，從主要幹道，湍急川流似的人潮四散開來，我看見樹梢有一片葉子正要被風吹落，別落地！我盯著它看，耳邊沒有了大都市紛雜的噪音，葉子回到樹梢，這樹漸漸縮小，到它還是小樹的模樣，這裡的路上鋪的不是柏油，而是石板疊起來的街道。

　　79年前，或是好多年之前，讓我們別計較準確的時間到底是什麼時候，有一雙人並肩路過這裡，這株小樹映入他們視野裡面，一個人說，這裡新種了好多樹，春天到來了一定會很美。另一個人接話，要去看看前面新開的商店。

　　我在心裡給那本日記補上的，是這樣的結局。

 

**尾聲**

 

　　「花費三年書寫，出版之前引發巨大爭議的話題之作，於報導文學領域活躍的新銳作家靜川新作《玫瑰之下》將於6/17號首度上市。」

　　我正在準備一個新書開始販售前的訪談，海報上的標題用了和那本日記書皮類似的顏色。花費短短幾個月我便寫完了大部分的內容，其他的時候都在與出版社和一些團體與協會斡旋，慶幸最後終得出版。

　　在宣傳開始之後，我收到了一封信，寄件人未具名，裡面是一張被妥善保存的手寫紙，像是從書上撕下來的，它的背面是印刷的樂譜，看起來像是隨手記錄下來的內容，仔細閱讀之後，我發現這是籌備這本書以來我最大的收穫。

　　

　　 **SS**

　　自從大病一場，感謝我的朋友二宮，他不眠不休照料我，直至他因此得了感冒，我很抱歉，但我無從想起我空白的時間究竟去了哪裡。我總因為想不起來而痛苦萬分，頻發的頭疼也很困擾我，有時我感覺自己飄浮起來，經歷一些難以想像的事情。

　　帶著我的證件和我母親給我捎來的信，我們一起去找了我的老家，但那兒已是空屋，一無所獲。偶爾我因為頭疼而整夜未眠時，他來和我睡一起，我想我們以前也是這般友好，所以我對他一點都不排斥。他說若是想不起來就不要勉強了，但他積極地找方子想治好我，我很感謝他。

　　星期一的時候我們去附近的店裡買點吃的（他教鋼琴維生，我做些簡單的文書工作掙錢），他突然心急無比，說他落了他的日記本，他總是隨身攜帶。

　　他很要緊那本東西，好像那東西是他的愛人還是什麼一樣，必須得和他寸步不離。

 

　　因為頭傷的關係，我現在習慣隨手拿紙亂撇些事情，據說有助恢復記憶。

　　說起來，前陣子我聽到一首曲子，叫做手捧玫瑰的愛人，我想我大概很久以前就聽過它了，但這不合理，它是最近才被傳唱起來。

　　二宮很執拗地認為那首曲子不該有名字，他說時候還沒到，我不明白他在說什麼，他有時會這樣反常。

 

　　只是不知道為什麼，聽見這首曲子的瞬間，我突然覺得，我應該有一個很愛的人。

　　我能為他失去自己。

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 玫瑰之下就到這裡結束了！
> 
> 沉靜如海是一部每一幕都像風景明信片一樣美麗的電影，雖然題材是亙古（也許老套）的戰爭與愛情，它溫柔的敘事與裡面情感的表達都讓我很喜愛，所以強行安利。
> 
> 但這個NS的故事只是架空，和電影沒有關係，和真實人物團體也沒關係。
> 
>  
> 
> 一些細節的部分在下面補充：
> 
> 夏川得到曲子的方式是聽來的，他很注意二宮家裡的琴聲。  
> 破壞日記內容的是訝異於日記內容的人。  
> 二宮帶了藥劑和櫻井見面，而櫻井同意施打。  
> 櫻井利用上床時間取得二宮的鑰匙。


End file.
